The invention relates to a printing machine with a cylinder sleeve, which can be rotationally driven and is supported at both ends with protruding axle journals directly in the machine frame, and with a shaft, which passes through the cylinder sleeve and can be driven along with it.
A printing machine of this type is disclosed by the EP-A-0 769 373. For this printing machine, the shaft is clamped boom-like in the machine frame, so that, for exchanging printing cylinders, the cylinder sleeve can be pulled off axially from the free end of the shaft, after the bearings for the cylinder sleeve are opened and the unit of shaft and cylinder sleeve has been lifted out of the bearings. The printing cylinder sleeve is driven over a gearwheel, which meshes with a driving gearwheel and is disposed on an extension of the axle journal of the cylinder sleeve.